


The Gangster and His Girl (5)

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Side A [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Shorter wants you to leave him, but you will not go without a fight.





	The Gangster and His Girl (5)

You pull away from Shorter's arms when you hear those words. You can't believe what he just said so you ask, "What did you just say?"

"Lotus...please understand. I don't wanna see you get hurt."

Tears start to flow from your eyes, "Shorter...I don't want to leave you. I don't care how dangerous it is for me...for us. I want to stay by your side."

"Don't you get what I said?! If you die because of what I got myself into I won't be able to live with that."

"...and I won't be able to live knowing you're out there risking your life and not having support when you need it." You walk into the kitchen to hold back the tears. You feel Shorter's energy trying to reach you, but he just stands in the living room. You both don't want this to happen, but eventually something has to give. It's either going to be Shorter's way or yours; there will be no compromise tonight. You continue your thoughts, "Do you think I'll get in the way? That I'm a distraction?"

Shorter picks up on your aggressiveness and replies, "That's not what I meant and you know it. The shit that I'm in right now...it's far bigger than what I imagined. Honestly, I can't see myself even making it out of this one..." You start to cry even more now not letting Shorter see your eyes. "...but I gotta do this. I can't tell you why because if I do you will die too."

"Let me help you."

"No."

You turn around to look at Shorter who is walking toward you, "You're not alone in this, you know? We both don't want each other to go away. I want to hel-"

"No, Godammit!"

"I see now. You're just gonna kick me out of your life just like your father kicked you out of his. Like father, like son!"

Shorter had had enough of the back and forth, now he will not stand you talking about family the way you did even if you were right. Shorter towers over you and punches through the glass cupboard door shattering it. The glass hits both you and Shorter, but you both stood toe to toe not fazed and unafraid of the fire burning in your hearts for one another. Shorter starts to speak in a low and steady voice...

"I think you forgot who the fuck you're talkin' to. I'm Shorter Wong, the most ruthless gangster in Chinatown. I'm a fuckin' boss. Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Shorter Wong's Lotus. I cook his meals, wash his clothes, comfort his soul, and fuck him right when he comes home. If you're not gonna 'square up' then fuck you."

You spit in Shorter's face out of anger as you don't want to leave what you both have been nurturing for so long. You have pride that you are his Lotus, and you wanted to show it. Shorter licks the spit from his face, takes you in his arms and kisses you with an unusual hunger. He takes off your pajama bottoms, you unbutton and unzip his pants, pull them down, and he lifts you off the ground to penetrate you with his rock hard member as he fucks you "Gangster Style". His loud moans are sending you to moon and back while you feel every inch of his member inside you hitting your g-spot every time he thrusts into you. He bites you on the muscle part of your neck and you cry out Shorter's name. You gently pull on his soft mohawk and you both stare in each other's eyes. He thrusts harder into you while you're staring into his eyes to see how much you can take. Pain meant nothing to you right now as long as you were with Shorter. He gives you a devilish smile; he knows he is not done with you yet. He increases in speed and your whole bottom half of your body feels like it's on a rollercoaster. You make the most erotic sounds which make Shorter thrust into you even harder than before. He feels like he's getting close to orgasm so he stops thrusting a bit, carries you into the bedroom, and puts you down on the bed.

"Bend over."

You obey and get on all fours on the bed. Shorter's continues by fucking you "Doggy Style" which, to you, feels like heaven. His thighs slap your ass every time he thrusts and it produces a satisfying sound. Shorter's loud moans change to loud grunts as he's enjoying pounding his hard dick into you. He wants you to know that you are his Lotus and nothing will change that as long as you're with him. "I'm gonna cum!", Shorter cries out of pleasure as he makes his final thrust, and keeps his throbbing member inside you. Exhausted, Shorter lays beside you as you both catch your breath and enjoy the moment spent together. Once you both regained your energy, Shorter suggests that he make tea for the both of you and the discussion can wait until morning. Shorter goes in the kitchen to clean up a bit and make tea, and you take a shower to freshen up and wind down. He comes back fully clothed with sunglasses and tea for the both of you. You drink some of the tea while he bandages his hand from earlier. You start to feel really bad about what you said about Shorter's father now that you're not mad anymore so you say, "Shorter, I'm sorry for what I said earlier about your father. I shouldn't have gone that far to disrespect any of your family. I hope you can forgive me."

"No worries, my Lotus..." You notice his head was turned away when he was talking and this worried you.

"Shorter?"

He turns his head to look at you. His sunglasses hide his eyes, but they can't hide the tears that are falling from behind them. You slowly feel dizzy and the world starts spinning. Eventually you can't even hold yourself upright and Shorter holds you. You hear him sniffling and holding back tears. He whispers, "This is the only way. Forgive me, Lotus." He starts to cry a bit as you fall into yet another unconscious state. You wish you had more time; now you have run out of options. Your life lies in the hands of your Dragon. He puts some clothes on you, carries you downstairs where his younger brother, Sonny, and Sing are awaiting orders. Shorter puts you into Sonny's car and tells him, "Sonny, I need you to head back to L.A. with her and be my eyes while she's there. Provide for her until she gets on her feet and most importantly, keep her safe. Understand?"

"Understood", Sonny responds.

"Sing."

Sing stands at attention, "Yes, Boss?"

"You're coming with me to lend a hand with some business here. Info is on a 'need-to-know' basis. Keep it on the down low. Got it?"

"Right, Boss."

Shorter closes the car door, and puts his head on the car window to both say good bye to you and to steady his nerves. Sing sees the tears falling from Shorter's cheeks from under his sunglasses.

"Boss?"

Shorter comes back to reality and pushes himself away from Sonny's car. Sonny gets in his car, Shorter gets on his motorcycle, and Sing puts on a helmet and holds onto him. Shorter drives away with Sing, and Sonny takes you to the airport with him on a private jet to L.A.


End file.
